


A&E

by Angelily_Viventis



Series: Alan Rickman x Plus-size reader [42]
Category: Alan Rickman - Fandom
Genre: Accidents, Age Difference, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Crying, Domestic Fluff, Emergency - Freeform, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Married Life, Older Man/Younger Woman, Parent-Child Relationship, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:35:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25096948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelily_Viventis/pseuds/Angelily_Viventis
Summary: An accident on a Sunday afternoon causes (Y/N) and Alan to rush into A&E with Alyson.
Relationships: Alan Rickman/Child, Alan Rickman/Original Female Character(s), Alan Rickman/Reader
Series: Alan Rickman x Plus-size reader [42]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1729954
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	A&E

**Author's Note:**

> Please note: these are individual one-shots and function as stand-alone chapters. None of the work in these series follow on each other unless indicated as "Parts".

"Doesn't she look so cute in her new boots?" Sophie coos as she stacks the mini cucumber sandwiches onto a plate, referring to Alyson's new cowhide ankle booties that she brought all the way from South Africa.

Indeed, Alyson looks absolutely adorable in her brown baby doll dress, black stockings, and the dark brown leather ankle booties, as the toddler waddles past the two women in the kitchen. Her shoulder-length dark brown hair is loosely ruffled, her fringe a tad too long as it covers her eyebrows.

"Yes, she does. Thank you for buying them. Knowing her, she'll probably never take it off," (Y/N) laughs joyfully.

"I'm headed to the corner shop for the paper," Alan calls into the kitchen to his wife where she and Sophie are preparing the Sunday afternoon tea.

"Okay, just send Aly in here," she continues to fill the three cups with boiling water from the kettle.

Sophie sees Alyson entering the kitchen, but sees her quickly exit again as she hears the front door close.

A bone-chilling thud followed by an eerie silence alerts the two young women, and they rush into the living room.

Alan, who is already outside their London flat, turns around quickly at hearing his wife yell his name in an agonizing scream.

He grabs the door handle and rushes back inside, only to be met with a bloodied white living room carpet, and (Y/N) clutching at Alyson's bleeding chin with the palm of her hand.

Dark red blood dribbles off her quivering chin and onto her brown dress.

His fatherly instincts calmly kick in as he immediately makes his way into the kitchen, preparing a tumbler of cold sugar water to help ease Alyson's shocked state.

"Thanks, I really need that," Sophie's voice trembles as she takes the tumbler from Alan, gulping the sugary water down in one swig.

Both Alan and (Y/N) look at Sophie in amusing disbelief.

"Sorry, I thought that was for me," she states shyly as her cheeks blush profusely.

"How bad is it?" Alan reverts his attention back to his wife.

A young Alyson, being in too much shock, stares between her parents with chestnut eyes the size of two saucers. Her bottom lip quivers in fear.

"Don't worry, darling. We're just going to have a little looksy, okay?" Her mother soothes comfortingly.

Sophie gives an audible gulp as she sees pieces of fat and white bone through all the blood once (Y/N)'s palm reveals the extent of Alyson's injury.

 _Oh, Jesus Christ..._ Alan curses internally. _She's going to need stitches._

"Oh, God. I can't look!" Sophie mumbles under her breath and instead makes her way back into the kitchen to find something to mop up all the blood.

"We need to get her to A&E," Alan states in a calm fashion, keeping up appearances as to not upset his toddler.

Alyson anxiously looks between all three adults as they loom over her where she's lying back on the hospital bed, the blood now under control thanks to a blood-soaked tea towel.

"Little Miss Rickman... Where is my patient?" The pediatrician asks jokingly as his eyes dance between the adults in the room.

The older man looks between the three adults, "Which ones are the parents?"

Both Alan and (Y/N) put up their hands as Sophie takes a small step back from the hospital bed.

The doctor nods before turning to Alyson sweetly, "Well, hello there, Little Miss. What seems to be the cause for your unfortunate visit to us today?"

The last part was meant for Alan and (Y/N).

Alyson stays quiet as a mouse, clutching Paddington under her arm, as she observes the doctor's movements as he gathers a metallic tray with surgical instruments.

"Well, Doctor," (Y/N) starts, noting how Alan calmly squeezes Alyson's hand in his, "it would appear that her booties are too big for her, and when she ran after her father, her feet got caught on the carpet. It seems that she had fallen and busted her chin on one of the wooden armchairs."

A shiver runs through Sophie as she mentally recalls seeing the bloody flesh and fat on the dark wooden armrest of the living room armchair.

"Not a problem," the pediatrician reassures, "we'll stitch you up in no time."

He picks up an intimidatingly long syringe to numb the surrounding area of Alyson's chin.

Both sisters seethe in anticipatory pain, (Y/N) covering her mouth nervously with her hand.

"Uhm, Mum, we're going to have a problem if you're going to upset my patient," the doctor says sternly.

"I need both of you ladies to step outside," he requests, looking very seriously between (Y/N) and Sophie.

Alan gazes over at (Y/N) with a look that says it all: he's not about to argue with the pediatrician's request.

Once again, Alan takes Alyson's tiny hand in his own and reassures her of the doctor's intentions.

"Okay, darling, Dr. Watson is going to inject you to make sure you don't feel any pain when he closes your owie."

He uses Paddington to show her where on her chin he's going to inject the numbing liquid, and where he'll place all the sutures.

Alyson nods timidly, yet trusts her father's comforting words.

In less than fifteen minutes, Dr. Watson places twelve stitches in Alyson's chin, securing her open wound.

"As a reward for being such a brave girl, Aly-bear, we can go out for a treat. Would you like that?" Alan asks sweetly as he notices the doctor knotting the last suture.

"Cookies and cweam ice-cweam, Da-ay?" She croaks.

Alan chuckles before answering, "Of course, sweet pea. Whatever you'd like."

"Right, that's a wrap. You've been a model patient," the doctor says as he snaps off his latex gloves.

"Would you care for a lolly?" He holds the large bowl out to Alyson as a reward.

Alan smiles proudly as he watches Alyson's calculating chestnut eyes scan the sea of lollies before her.

After she settles on the large blue bubblegum flavoured lolly, Alan lifts her onto his hip as he snatches Paddington off the bed.

"Everything alright?" (Y/N) asks concerned as Alan and Alyson appear in the waiting area, the doctor short on their trail.

"Everything went perfectly fine," Dr. Watson reassures, "Alyson was a very brave little girl, and she didn't shed one tear."

"No crocodile tears?" Sophie coos proudly.

"Not even tiny fairy tears," Alan softly tickles her side, causing Aly to squeal.

"Since you two ladies have been so very brave, would you, too, care for a lolly to ease the nerves," the doctor jokes as he holds the bowl out to (Y/N) and Sophie.

They both laugh as they stick their hands in the bowl, fishing the lollies out, before bidding the doctor goodbye.

Sophie spots a plaster in Alyson's clutched hand which the doctor gave her earlier, and after offering, delicately places the plaster on Paddington's knee much to the small girl's delight.

"You know, I saw a lovely little ice-cream shop down the block from here. We could go there instead of having afternoon tea," (Y/N) offers in a shaky breath, still shaken from the day's events.

"Das good cuz Da-ay pwomise me a tweat!" Alyson exclaims excitedly, holding her father to his earlier promise.

"Do they serve anything alcoholic?" Sophie wonders out loud which causes an eruption of laughter from both Alan and (Y/N).


End file.
